Dragon
Dragons were one of the two original species of Aileron, alongside guardian spirits and were one of the five main races of that world. Dragons are divided into six different types based on an elemental affiliation, similar to guardian spirits, though dragons only have six divisions. Once one of the most powerful species on Aileron, all dragons left the world to the Dragon Realm in an event known as the Dragon Exodus due to the growing greed and corruption of humankind. Physical description Depending on which of the six clans a dragon hails from, the appearance of a dragon will vary. Flame and abyss dragons sport a very European dragon style appearance in that they are large, scaled, have four legs, horns and large wings. River dragons tend to be much slimmer and sleeker, similar to Chinese dragons and may or may not be wingless. Their variations, the frost dragons, are similarly sleek, but covered in thick coats of fur and also may or may not be wingless. Gaia dragons are strictly wingless and are known for their large, broad and stocky bodies. Their scales are made up of large boulders and when motionless, they often resemble mountainsides. Sky dragons are all winged and only have two legs, resembling wyverns. Finally, aurora dragons, though they share similar body shapes to flame and abyss dragons, appear as bright beings of pure light energy, which often makes them difficult to look at. Abilities Powers and skills Like guardian spirits, dragons are able to control and manipulate certain elements depending on which clan they were born into. As of yet, no hybrids between two or more clans exist, meaning that each dragon can only control a single element. It is uncertain if the offspring of two different clans would be able to control both or simply inherit control over one of the parents' elements. In addition to this, they have several natural abilities: *'Flight:' Most dragons are naturally capable of flight, with gaia dragons being the only exception to this. Sky dragons are noted as being the fastest fliers of all six clans. *'Longevity:' Dragons are gifted with incredibly long lifespans. *'Enhanced regenerative healing:' Dragons are also capable of healing at incredible paces. *'Environmental adaptation:' Depending on what clan they hail from, certain dragons can easily adapt to an environment that is favorable to their elemental alignment. *'Thermal resistance:' Flame and river dragons possess a natural immunity to extreme hot and cold temperatures, respectively. *'Natural weaponry:' Dragons are gifted with natural weaponry in the form of: **'Claw retraction:' Claws, for scratching attacks. **'Enhanced bite:' Enhanced jaw strength, for biting. **'Armored scales:' Thick scales that protect them from attacks. River dragons have the weakest scales and are therefore the most vulnerable to attacks. **'Prehensile tail:' Dragons are capable of using their tails as an additional limb to grab onto objects or foes. *'Enhanced strength and durability:' Gaia dragons are noted to be the physically most durable and strongest. *'Enhanced flexibility:' River dragons are considered the most flexible dragons. *'Enhanced speed:' Sky dragons are considered the fastest dragons. Unlike guardian spirits, dragons cannot bestow their magic onto other individuals. While guardian spirit magic is considered to be more versatile and adaptable, dragon magic is widely considered to be more raw and powerful at the core. Additionally, dragons lack the ability to form constructs with their elements. Elemental alignment Dragon clans come in six different elements, each being the opposite of another. *'Flame Dragons:' Flame dragons possess control over the element of fire and are opposite of the river dragons. They are also parallel to fire spirits. They are able to generate, manipulate and absorb fire. They can burn and incinerate anything, generate firestorms and some are even capable of enhancing their flight by projecting fire under them. They also possess resistance to extreme heat temperatures. *'River Dragons:' River dragons possess control over the elements of water and frost and are the opposite of flame dragons. They are also parallel to water and ice spirits. They are capable of controlling, generating and absorbing water, moisture and any kind of liquid as well as controlling and generating ice and reducing temperatures. They can generate whirlpools, waves, tsunamis, blizzards and snowstorms and are highly resistant to extreme cold temperatures and intense water pressure. *'Gaia Dragons:' Gaia dragons possess control over earth and are the opposite of sky dragons. They are also parallel to earth and wood spirits. They can control and shape earthen materials such as rock, stone, and dirt and they are capable of burrowing beneath the earth's surface and generating powerful earthquakes and mudslides. They can even sense vibrations in the earth through their feet. They are also capable of controlling all forms of plant-life including wood, vines, flowers, fruits, fungus and plants. They can accelerate the growth rate of plants, utilize wood as physical barriers, animate plants, and manipulate the natural fragrances and pheromones in flowers. Unlike wood spirits, however, they are incapable of resurrecting the dead. *'Sky Dragons:' Sky dragons possess control over aspects of the sky and are the opposite of gaia dragons. They are also parallel to wind and lightning spirits. They can create, generate and control all forms of air and wind. They can lift objects or individuals using gusts of wind, generate whirlwinds, tornadoes, hurricanes, and typhoons, gain enhanced speed, repel attacks, and even deflect electric and sound attacks. They can also manipulate, generate, conduct and absorb electrical energy and lightning. They can charge objects with electrical energy, create electrical constructs and even ride on electricity or lightning bolts for fast travel. *'Aurora Dragons:' Aurora dragons possess control over pure light energy and are the opposite of abyss dragons. They are also parallel to light spirits. They are able to generate, control and absorb light energy and particles. They can emit light energy in the form of beams, bolts and blasts and even use it to blind and temporarily stun enemies. They are also capable of bending light to generate illusions and render themselves invisible. *'Abyss Dragons:' Abyss dragons possess control over pure shadow energy and are the opposite of aurora dragons. They are parallel to darkness spirits. They are also capable of summoning, generating and controlling shadows and darkness energy. They can utilize shadows as physical weapons and even sink and disappear into shadows. They can utilize darkness as a means of camouflage, alter their appearance or even create duplicates of themselves. Culture and society Dragon society and culture is fairly simple. Two traits are valued above all else to determine a dragon's standing in their society: strength and wisdom. Only those displaying exemplary strength and wisdom are considered higher members of each clan and have greater influence on their clan. Leadership of each clan are typically inherited by the current ruler's heir, but another can challenge the ruler in order to gain the title themselves. If they win, they can become the new ruler, but are also susceptible to subsequent challenges. While this method of selection is based mostly on shows of physical strength, selection of Dragon Council representatives is based more on scholarly methods. This is because the purpose of the Council is to prevent violent conflicts and fights. Contrary to human-made myths, dragons do not feed on humans. In fact, dragons of Aileron don't eat other animals at all. Instead, they feed on minerals specific to each clan. Background Dragons were one of the first two races of Aileron and made their home on what is now known as Peren and Monolith. They shared a very mutual and peaceful relationship with guardian spirits, but unlike them were unconcerned with the development of the three lesser species: humans, mantodea, and lepori. For the most part, dragons kept to themselves. However, humans, having become greedy and corrupt after being gifted magic by spirits, began to view dragons as a threat to their existence and sought to wipe them out. Humans began hunting and killing dragons, prompting several to fight back in retaliation. Eventually, all dragons chose to leave Aileron entirely in an event known as the Dragon Exodus. Through Aileron's portal, they arrived in the Dragon Realm, where they made their new home. In order to reduce the chance of conflicts rising up again, each clan made a mutual agreement to isolate themselves into their respective clans. For the most part, peace was maintained until conflict arose between the aurora and abyss dragons. While the details are unclear, it is known that the abyss dragons began attacking the aurora dragons periodically. The aurora dragons tried to get help from the other clans, but they refused in order to remain neutral. Realizing they could not count on the other clans, the aurora dragons fought back, initiating the Abyss-Aurora War. When the dust settled, the entirety of the abyss dragons were wiped out by the aurora dragons. Horrified by what they had done, the other four clans formed the Dragon Council and sentenced the aurora dragons to eternal banishment in the Solar Plains. From this point on, the Council maintained peace between the other four clans. One day, two abyss dragon eggs were discovered and taken in by the flame dragons to raise and protect. Both eggs eventually hatched into brothers Nighlus and Norax. Category:Aileron Category:A to Z Category:Flame Dragons Category:River Dragons Category:Gaia Dragons Category:Sky Dragons Category:Aurora Dragons Category:Abyss Dragons Category:Species